


Baby-Doll's One Birthday Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Happy Ending, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The thought of a birthday cake caused Baby-Doll to frown within one Arkham Asylum cell.





	Baby-Doll's One Birthday Cake

I never created Batman TAS characters.

 

The thought of a birthday cake caused Baby-Doll to frown within one Arkham Asylum cell. A memory of a particular Love That Baby episode formed. Cousin Spunky shoving Baby-Doll's head into one cake. She viewed another inmate giving her a small cake. Baby-Doll smiled with Jonathan Crane and enjoyed eating.

 

THE END


End file.
